LEGO Hush
'''Thomas Elliot '''is one of Bruce Wayne's former childhood friends. He is a master plastic surgeon and also a master of disguise. He wraps his face in bandages, puts on a suit with an H on it and calls himself Hush when he goes out to commit crimes. He takes pieces of his victims faces and mixes them together to make masks, identical to the face of anyone he wants to disguise himself as. He appears in Chapter 3 of Lego Batman Begins. Lego Batman: The Videogame Hush is unlockable in this game. Lego Batman Begins Chapter 3, Part 1 Hero Mode In Arkham City, Hush is once again stealing peoples faces. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake have been kidnapped by Hugo Strange and brought to the super-prison known only as Arkham City, ran by Hugo Strange. After escaping, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are wanted, so Hush decides to get his revenge on Bruce Wayne and disguise himself as Bruce. Hush (as Bruce) then sets out ot cause more trouble, but the real Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake get into theyre costumes and become Batman and Robin. Robin They catch "Bruce Wayne" terrorizing some hostages, but "Bruce" escapes, leaving behind a bomb, that blows them into the clutches of some TYGER Guards. Later, Batman and Robin are looking for "Bruce" but find thereselves caught in a huge horde of Bruce imposters, and know only one can be Hush. After fighting there way through the Bruces, they find the one thats actually Hush trying to find his way to his lair when even more Bruces attack. "Bruce"laughs evily as he suddenly gets lost once again in the army of Bruces. After fighting the fake Hush's they finally find the real Hush near the entrance to the city, about to enter his lair through a secret trap door. He presses a button that opens some doors of to the side, that constantly release several Bruce imposters. In order to stop, Batman and Robin must find 2 hidden levers in the army of over 1000 Bruce Waynes. After pulling the levers the doors close and the Bruce Wayne imposters explode, revealing they were robots designed by Hush. The flaming Bruce heads freak out Robin, and as Batman and Robin walk towards the secret door, the heads start exploding like bombs. In Hush's lair, he is seen making new faces, such as Tim Drake, Hugo Strange and Penguin. Hush sees them and starts fighting them. After Hush is defeated and locked in the cage were he kept his (now rescued) victims, Batman and Robin run off to find and stop Hugo Strange. Villain Mode Hush finds out Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are in Arkham City, and disguises as Bruce Wayne to cause trouble. He battles some TYGER Guards, then goes out to an alley and drags some hostages into an abonded wareouse, when Batman and Robin attack. Hush, after defeating him, goes out and unleashes Bruce Wayne imposters upon the city. He runs to his lair on a stolen motorcycle and looks out for obstacles. After that, he ends up in a dark and dirty mall, where TYGERs attack him. He kills them all, then look sthrough a window and sees Batman and Robin coming. He builds a bomb and pulls down a lever that triggers it, and blows a hole in the ground that he escapes through. He travels through the sewers and fights some thugs. He kills them all, and pushes down something in the floor that opens up a secret trap door. He jumps into the door and ends up in his lair, where Batman and Robin arrive. After the fight, there is a cutscene where he laughs at there defeat, when Batman gets up and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Robin laughs and says "one punch!" After his defeat, Hugo Strange comes and drags him to a truck, where he is taken away. Trivia *Hush has Batman's grapple hook ability and double jump ability. Also, Robins tight-rope walking ability and ability to travel through "chutes." Hush also has Zsasz's karate kick move and Red Hoods "quadruple jump" special move. *Hush's weapons include a pistol, a butcher knife and two sais. *During the ending credits Hush is shown back in his Arkham Asylum cell, disguising himself as a guard and getting freed. Hush then punches the two guards and runs away, but is thrown back in his cell with his disguise ripped off. *Hush is one of the few characters not to appear on the DS Version's main story, but he does appear in the Villain Hunt mode replacing Harley Quinn's spot as the leader of the thugs Batman fights in the Monarch theatre. Also, the thugs are instead Bruce Wayne imposters, wich, when unlocked on the DS Version are called "Hush hench-men" instead of "Bruce Wayne imposters." Gallery HushInArkhamCity.jpg|Hush in his secret hide-out hush.png Category:Villains Category:LEGO Batman Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles